


lost in your laughter

by SnorkleShit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Renaissance, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I see Mako as having adhd and/or being an autist, ITS KING WU NOT PRINCE WU, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi, Neurodivergent Mako, Oneshot, Past Makorra - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Wuko, a drop of angst, im sorry bolin doesnt even have a line in this i didnt mean to make him a prop sjkfnjdag, neurodivergent author, the only good thing about mako being a cop is the red string metaphors i get to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: Korra is thrown back in time, to when she first saw Mako laugh like that. When Asami first laughed like that. It feels like deja vu, really. She would recognize it anywhere.Wu is in love with Mako.
Relationships: Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra & Prince Wu (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), The Krew - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 375





	lost in your laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a narrative exploration of the wuko and korrasami comic my friend Kay made on twitter (@DippityDip/@Kf1n3) 
> 
> read the comic here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/DippittyDip/status/1290071615720497152?s=20

Korra doesn’t notice it, at first. She’s too busy staring at Asami most of the time, anyways, but she doesn’t plan to stop that anytime soon. It’s when she’s turning to check if the waiter is coming, after Bolin snorts noodles out of his nose, that she sees it. Mako is next to her, his head thrown back in one of his rare full body laughs. He rocks forward, covering his hand with his fist, still laughing at his brother across the table.

On the other side of him, Wu only has eyes for Mako. There’s a faint flush to his cheeks, and a dreamy look in his eyes as he watches Mako laugh. Korra is thrown back in time, to when she first saw Mako laugh like that. When Asami first laughed like that. It feels like deja vu, really. She would recognize it anywhere. Wu is in love with Mako. 

For a millisecond she’s surprised, but it all quickly falls into place. Her face splits into a crooked smile as giddiness bubbles up her throat, and she turns to nudge Asami, desperately trying not to lose her composure. Asami picks up on it quickly, and their eyes meet, conveying things words had no concept of. 

Meanwhile, Mako’s laughter dies and his eyes open. The first thing he sees is Wu’s dreamy face resting against his hand, but he’s used to Wu looking at him like that.

“What?” He asks, knowing he probably won’t get an answer this time either.

“Oh, nothing.” Wu says, in his almost sing-songy voice, the kind he uses when he knows something everyone else doesn’t. Mako rolls his eyes, used to that response as well. 

Spirits, they just can’t take this. It’s too precious. Korra and Asami’s ensuing laughter explodes out of them with more force than the previous chuckles, causing everyone at the table to jump. Wu quickly turns away and pretends to stare at the far wall, while Mako looks around in confusion.

“What’s so funny?!” Mako turns to her to exclaim, his face starting to redden at being left out of the joke. He never did like being unable to pick up on social cues, especially in a group. This whole thing was starting to get a little bit ridiculous.

Asami clutched Korra's side to keep herself from falling off the edge of the booth. Korra wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders to keep her by her side as they both giggled. Bolin's too busy cleaning himself up to notice any of this, of course.

"You'll figure it out." Korra assures him as soon as she has the lung capacity for it. Asami is leaning fully into her now, still shaking with laughter. Her dark hair waterfalls over both of their shoulders, which is one of Korra's favorite sensations. 

Mako groans, throwing his head back and slumping in his seat. He should have known better. He doesn't know exactly why, but his face feels like the surface of the sun. He looks over to Wu, who's blushing even harder than him, and is staring at his plate like its the most interesting thing he's ever seen. 

To Mako, moments like these feel a lot like staring at a case spread out on a pinboard in front of him. The clues are right there, staring him in the face, but the pattern is something he has to stay up for days to draw in red strings. Even then, he has to have faith that he's right. And frankly? He's usually wrong.

As much as it can feel like wading into the ocean, it’s still refreshing nonetheless. To be surrounded by his loved ones, who he knows in his heart are laughing with him and not at him. It’s not their fault he catches onto jokes later on, once the summer storm has passed, and the water is calm enough for him to think again. 

He wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’ll crack the case eventually.


End file.
